The Young Bat Detective
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Fidget and Olivia are enjoying their lives as young detectives, but they also let Basil join them.
1. Prologue: Fidget's Introduction

**Fidget's Introduction**

 _Hi. My name's Fidget and I live in London with Olivia, who I often call "Livy" weeks after the Flaversham case was closed. Don't get me wrong, it's a cute name. Hehehe. Anyway, the year is still 1897. I've been living peacefully now that I'd gotten out of the clutches of my former boss, Professor Ratigan, who had thrown me into the Thames River, which was the worst act of betrayal I've experienced in my life. It didn't damage me permanently. Luckily, a team of doctors came to my aid when I made my way into the hospital by myself, cold. I told them to come look at my left crippled wing and they knew how to fix it. They put me to sleep while they fixed it. Before I apologized to the heroes I kidnapped for Ratigan, they gave me hot chocolate and wished me luck. I was on my way, finding I could redeem myself after saying, "Thank You". I wasn't close to giving up hope, even when I approached my captives door to door. It took a little while for their forgiveness to sink in as in I was true to my word. I calmly took a deep breath. Waiting was hard, I'll tell you that much, but I fought to stay patient and keep my cool. Finally, they gave me a chance to start fresh and since then, Olivia and I were best friends, solving mysteries._

 **The rest of the story will be written in third-person view like I normally write.**


	2. Fidget's First Mystery

The adventures of Olivia and Fidget began in Basil's house, where a hand underneath the table reached as the suspicious person sneakily stole their popcorn from under their noses.

"Hey!" screamed Olivia.

"Real mature!" Fidget exclaimed sarcastically.

"We'll have to find out how did this!" Olivia said, keeping her determination in check.

"Or whoever stole our snacks better find them for us before I straighten him or her out!" Usually, he liked pranks, but this one was far too serious. Who could have done such a thing? Whoever it was, he had to avoid being detected and he was sure to be brought to justice by them.

Basil came back inside the house. "Hello, chaps."

"Basil, I'd like to know who the heck stole our popcorn!" Fidget demanded accusingly, "I'm really ticked!"

But Basil paid no attention to the tone of the bat's voice.

"You better find them for us or ELSE!" Fidget threatened.

"Or else what?" Basil said, still unfazed by Fidget's tone of voice.

Fidget shrugged. "I don't know."

"Exactly," Basil said, noticing Fidget's change in behavior, "Now, listen carefully because this is just practice. From what I see, you and Olivia have been doing rather well practicing countless times. Here are some clues." He set down note sheets of clues for them to scrutinize. "Ah, ah, ah! Not yet! Wait until we go outside." Then, he led them outside into the backyard. "Now, you can scrutinize them one at a time and if you have any questions, see me. Have fun."

When Olivia and Fidget were both alone, they read the first note closely. It read: READ MY FOOTPRINTS. "What do you think he means, Livy?"

Olivia shrugged. "I think he means see if we can look at them clearly."

They looked down long and hard. "Livy, I'm getting something!" he exclaimed.

"Can you see them okay?"

"Yeah, I think we can do this!" Fidget shouted, even more confident.

Olivia became shocked by Fidget's newfound behavior, but read another clue: LOOK NEAR THE POPPY SEEDS IN THE GARDEN.

"What does the next clue say?"

"Look near the poppy seeds."

Fidget giggled, thinking Basil was making this game to amuse them, but he stopped. He had to focus on helping the girl find their stolen snack. "Oh, you're right." He followed her.

When they reached the garden, they had to figure out what a poppy looked like. They passed every flower until they came to red flowers.

"Livy, these are tulips," said Fidget.

"We need to observe carefully, Fidget," Olivia corrected as she pushed past the flowers to find their bags of popcorn Basil had stolen as a prank. "Well, what do you know?"

"Good work!" Fidget cried, "I misunderstood." And soon, they ate popcorn in the sun.

…

Some days, Fidget and Olivia had down times like anybody. So they had a seat on the curb alone together to talk.

"Fidget, do you think I'm nosy?" Olivia asked.

"Nosy? Where did you get that from?" Fidget replied.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. I was just wondering what you think."

"I don't think you are," Fidget assured her, "We all happen to get our curiosity in the way sometimes, but we also need to hold it back a little more, although we still may forget. So I don't think you need to blame yourself. You're smart and don't let anyone else tell you any different."

"Same to you," Olivia said as she placed her hands on his cheeks as if she were hugging him.

Fidget smiled at her. "Oh, even I forget sometimes."

"I never said I was always careful because if I did, I'd be lying," Olivia continued, truthful as always.

"Correct and it's good to be cautious, yet there is trouble no matter where we are, especially in Basil's house or closer to it," Fidget agreed.

When they came back to Baker Street, they told Basil everything in their conversation and Basil told them that in spite the fact that Olivia's curiosity got her in trouble, he never thought she was nosy as well as he never said she wasn't trying to get her father back. He truly meant those things. Fidget and Olivia were relieved by his answers and decided to go back to their home to their father.

…

That evening, Olivia, Fidget, and her father were playing a card game, "Go Mouse". "You know what, Daddy?" It was Olivia who decided to break the stillness of the quiet night. "This is very the best card game."

"Much more fun than gambling, anyway," Fidget added, winking at Olivia.

"Ah, yes," Mr. Flaversham replied, "You do have a point there, Fidget."

Fidget's face reddened at the toymaker's remark as he picked one more card from the card pile to make a total of five.

"Did you two have a good day?" Mr. Flaversham asked.

"Yeah, we did," Fidget smiled, "But I was so mad when Basil stole the popcorn from us as a prank."

"But did you find it?"

"Yeah. If it weren't for those clues, we wouldn't have been able to find them."

"You and Olivia must be doing very well solving mysteries together."

"Father, do you have a four?" Olivia asked.

"Go Mouse, bairn," her father answered with a wink.

Olivia drew out a card from a pile of cards and made a pair.

"Dad, what is a _bairn_?" Fidget asked.

"A bairn is another word for child," Mr. Flaversham said.

"Livy, do you have a queen?" Fidget asked, smirking upon remembering how comical it used to be when he was shockingly durable enough to lift up the heavy queen like a potato sack. His regret growing, he lowered his ears.

"Go Mouse, Fidget."

Sighing over the queen's regicide, which was prevented and thanks to Olivia and the great detectives, he took a card from the pile and collected his cards that matched, setting them aside.

"Fidget, do you have a ten?" Mr. Flaversham curiously asked.

"Aww, I just picked it up," Fidget groaned as he handed over the card to his foster sister's father.

Just then, they heard a deafening knock at the door. Who could it be? Why would anyone want to spoil the fun when all the Flavershams and the bat wanted peace for themselves, unless of course someone wants to have an important discussion with them? "Olivia. Fidget. Hide in the cupboard," their father said.

"What? Why?" Fidget asked.

"Just do it," the toymaker answered, "He might be out to kill us all. Now, go and hide, please."

The two

The noisy interrogator thundered inside. "Hello, toymaker," he said. It was none other than the nefarious common sewer rat. "How's your card game? Who won?"

"Ratigan!" Mr. Flaversham snapped, "I thought you disappeared when you plunged into the Thames!"

Inside the cupboard, Fidget and Olivia gasped at the professor's voice, but wanted to know what happened next, so they cracked a door open just an inch.

"You will NOT harm my daughter or my _son_!" Flaversham continued.

"Oh, but you haven't seen anything yet," Ratigan sneered, "Didn't you that I won't pay the price for my criminal activities?"

"And that's when Basil comes in to get rid of you!" As Flaversham stated this, he confidently grinned.

Ratigan gasped. "You mean he _lived_?! If so, why don't you show me to him at his house alone?"

"Never!"

"Very well then. I'll get through with that traitorous son of yours and your daughter, as well again later." With those cruel words, the rat clutched him by the wrist with brute strength, forcefully bringing him back to his sanctuary.

Watching Ratigan go, Olivia and Fidget opened the door and crawled down to the floor. "Livy, I know just where to go."

Olivia's eyes widened, satisfied by what this bat's amazing words. "You said just the right words, Fidget!"

"Well, what are we waiting for, Olivia? Let's go." And they ran to the boot Olivia wept in before revisiting the private detective once more.


	3. Next Discovery

The night turned cold and rainy.

Basil and Dawson were out for a walk when they heard a couple of children crying in a boot.

 _Is Basil who he says he is?_ Fidget wondered miserably to himself as he read the newspaper.

"Goodness gracious," Dawson said as he peered inside.

"What's got you down this evening, fellows?" Basil asked Fidget and Olivia, who turned their heads toward him.

"Ratigan took our dad away again," Fidget replied somberly, "And I read the newspaper about you, Mr. Basil. I've heard a great deal about you, too." He handed Basil the article.

"Oh, yes, that is me, Fidget," Basil said. "You say Ratigan came back? I'm surprised."

"That's exactly the point!" Fidget sobbed as he dried his eyes with his scarf.

"There, there, there," Basil soothed him. "We'll get him somehow together."

"I handed it to him," Olivia told him. For an odd reason, Dawson must've given it back to her.

"Why don't you follow us to our place where we can all warm up?" Dr. Dawson suggested, which made the two smile and the they followed the two grown gentlemen.

…

Fidget and Olivia lounged on Basil's chair by the fireplace to keep warm and cozy. Of course, Basil didn't mind them sitting in his favorite chair, even though he was the master of his house; he let them.

While the bat and girl waited for cheese crumpets and tea to be delivered, they took turns holding a magnifying glass against their eyes.

Mrs. Judson set down a tray of tea and cheese crumpets. "Enjoy," she said with a smile and they ate the cheese crumpets and drank tea together with glee.

"How are your cheese crumpets, Mr. Flapjackhammer?"

"Flaversham!" Fidget corrected angrily.

Basil looked astonished, but quiet at Fidget's outburst. _He reminds me of Olivia,_ Basil thought.

Then Basil decided to have fun with him, so he cautiously took him by the hand. Just as Fidget tried to escape, Basil gripped tightly onto one of his wings, instead of hurting him. Fidget glanced away, but Basil poked him in the stomach just to get his attention or so he thought, but Fidget slapped Basil's hand away in self-defense just to escape from his tight grip. "Knock it off!" Fidget snapped.

"Ow! Why do you...Ouch...torture me so...Ow!" shrieked Basil, seeing how bad his hand hurt.

"Basil, just leave him alone," Dawson scolded in a hushed tone.

Basil shrugged. "I didn't know he wouldn't like that."

"Suck it, Basil!" Fidget pouted with crossed arms.

"Well, not in a time like this," Dawson corrected.

"You're right," Basil sighed. He handed Olivia and Fidget a deck of cards once they were finished with their snack.

They attempted to play "Go Mouse", but their father's missing presence was inescapable. Since their game didn't go so well, they sat back on the chair to rest and yawned. It had been a tiring evening.

By the time Basil and Dawson made their way back to the living room, Olivia and Fidget were already fast asleep. Basil carefully picked them up and took them upstairs to tuck them into bed. It felt nice for Fidget and Olivia to sleep in the same bed next to each other.

Fidget slept with a teddy bear. Olivia slept with a unicorn.

Outside, Ratigan peered inside through the window, watching them snug in their bed and snuck right in after he opened the window. "Aww," he said, "Fidget's sleeping with a teddy bear and a little girl with a unicorn." He attempted to take Fidget's teddy bear away, but Fidget clutched onto it so tightly that Ratigan wasn't able to pull it away from him. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon," he added threateningly as he jumped out of the window.

As Basil walked in the room, he closed the window and whispered to himself, "Hopefully, Fidget and Olivia have the courage to stand up to Ratigan somehow tomorrow night. I know Olivia had and Fidget might've since the day Ratigan betrayed him. Ratigan is alive, but this is all about to change..."

…

The next day, Fidget surveyed around in Basil's flat with Olivia. Like Olivia, Fidget was very curious and loved to explore. First, he tried on Basil's coat and hat and Olivia giggled. Basil looked around to find his coat and hat, which went missing.

"Dawson, do you know where my coat and hat went?" Basil asked the doctor.

"Where did you put it last?" Dr. Dawson replied.

Basil pointed inside his closet. "In here."

Not knowing what else to say, Dawson turned away.

Basil went to find Fidget and Olivia. _Maybe they have something to do with it,_ he thought.

In the living room, he saw Fidget wear his coat and hat. "Fidget, you little thief!"

"I'm not a thief," Fidget replied, "I'm just exploring and trying on your coat and hat."

"And he likes it," Olivia giggled.

Basil removed the coat and hat from Fidget. "Well, you're lucky you didn't damage my coat, which I'm more worried about. Thank you. Who left the window open last night? I closed it before I had the opportunity to find my coat and hat."

"It wasn't me," Fidget replied. "No way."

"It wasn't _us_ ," Olivia said, "Honest."

"Hmm…I believe you," Basil said thoughtfully, "I also believe that Dawson and Mrs. Judson wouldn't, either. I asked them and they said _no_."

Fidget saw something black and grey on the floor. He bent down to pick it up and show it to Basil. He smiled innocently like a child as he'd done so.

Basil gasped, but gratefully took it out of Fidget's fingers. "Thank you, Fidget."

"Flaversham. Fidget Flaversham."

"Right," said Basil as he made his way with the bullet and put it underneath the Chemistry scope, where the other bullets were.

"Can you at least show me whatever you're doing with those bullets? Please? Please? Please?" Fidget pleaded.

"Shh…yes, young man," Basil hissed.

Olivia came behind the young men.

"Fidget, I must warn you that Basil shoots my good pillows to match up the bullets," Mrs. Judson whispered in a hushed tone.

"Women," Basil rolled his eyes, then tried to focus by pushing the bullets to each side of the scope.

"Watch and learn," Olivia whispered to Fidget.

So far, the bullets matched up well. In the next split second, the bullets equaled. "YES!" Basil cheered.

Fidget and Olivia looked utterly confused. Fidget didn't understand what the process of whether or not the bullets matched meant. Olivia had never seen Basil so happy to see the bullets coordinate so well.

"That calls for a celebration!" Basil beamed.

Fidget went over to the living room to grab Basil's violin. "Here's your violin, sir."

"Fidget, my valuable violin is expensive!" Basil yelled, then added in a calmer way, "You weren't trying to break it, were you?"

"No, sir," Fidget said earnestly, shaking his head.

"Good boy. Now can you hand me my violin?"

"Yes, sir." Obediently, the bat had done so carefully, so that he didn't break it.

"Thank you."

All Fidget could do in that moment was smile like he had before.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Basil!" Olivia and Fidget exclaimed in delight.

Just then, Basil started to play a melody, which led Fidget and Olivia dancing in the living room.

It was fun while it lasted as they tried to forget about Ratigan until evening.

…

At noon, Fidget was in the meadow picking flowers for Olivia.

Olivia, wondering where the mysterious bat went, decided to go look for him.

By the time she found him, he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand just for her.

Fidget winked at her and Olivia smiled at him as he presented them to her. "Thank you, Fidget," she said as she hugged him.

"You're welcome, Olivia," he said.

The girl also delivered a kiss on his cheek. Fidget's cheeks turned rosy red as he flapped his wings with joy, feeling loved. Her kiss would have led him straight to Heaven, where he was meant to be since the day he resigned from that despicable creature. He refused to mention the name. He was too jolly for it at the moment.

Olivia stepped back to take a good look at him to provide him some space. He was so happy he could fly and he did. Then he swooped down and flew in the sunny afternoon sky. When he finally restrained himself, he safely landed on his feet with the girl in his arms and set her down.

"Wow! That was some flight," Olivia said, astonished over the mere fact that Fidget drifted her into the air. She started to walk away with her flowers, then stopped. "Are you coming?"

"Nah, I'll catch up," Fidget answered.

The girl gave him a dreamy smile and resumed on parting ways from him.

But their happiness didn't last very long, the bright and sunny afternoon had turned into a gloomy and foggy one when Ratigan arrived.

"Hello, dear Fidget," Ratigan hissed like a snake, "Did you miss me?"

Fidget didn't hear him too well. It was too quiet so he started to catch up with Olivia as fast as he could, but Ratigan lunged up close behind him. "Help!" Fidget cried, but the rat had already put a cloth of chloroform in his face. On his way to his lair, he held him like a baby as Fidget nodded off. "Sweet dreams, my boy." Ratigan did not want to take the girl this time, he just wanted to put Fidget to sleep, instead as well as he wanted to throw _him_ in the Thames as a replacement for _Olivia_.

Olivia, clearly disturbed by Fidget's scream of desperation, which soon faded, she dashed over to Baker Street to tell Basil and Dawson the unfortunate, unspeakable news. "Basil! Dawson! Ratigan's got Fidget!" she shouted.

"You know what that means?" Basil said, "We'll get Toby."

…

Meanwhile, Fidget woke up to only find himself tied to a chair in the sewer. _Am I dreaming?_ Fidget wondered as he shook his head. It baffled him as to why he was drugged and taken into this sewer. What was even more puzzling to him was to why Ratigan was still alive and kidnapped Flaversham the night before. He'd been tempted to go back to sleep in order for him to be fully awake and alert for the next hour or so until he was saved, but was worried that the chloroform was deadly and could lead to death and he wanted to be untied. So he took deep breathes in order for him to stay alive and awake. He knew he'll go back to sleep later on. He yawned, but kept breathing in and out through his nostrils and sometimes his mouth.

"Well, well, well," a voice echoed after a while, "Good to see you awake. How was your nap?" Then Ratigan showed him his breast shirt the drugged bat drooled on and cleaned it off with a rag. "You drooled all over me, naughty boy. Oh, and I see you still sleep with a teddy bear."

Fidget yawned. "Hey, I sleep with whatever I want!" he barked as he struggled against the ropes.

"Oh, I see," Ratigan said, unfazed by the bat's tone, then added in a sarcastic manner, "Did I wake you? I'm sorry. It'll wear off. By the way, I see how close you and Olivia are. You seem happy whenever you're around her and I see you've brought her flowers. That's very sweet of you." The rat roughly pinched his cheeks, which hurt the little bat's cheeks. Fidget pressed his palm onto each cheek, wincing in pain.

"And why would you care?" Fidget replied, trying to sound defiant, but his voice faltered. In spite of his defiance clashing against Ratigan's ego, it wasn't doing him any justice, not yet, anyway.

Smirking evilly as can be, Ratigan took out a knife he'd hidden in his shirt. Fidget gasped and flinched as he'd done so. Thankfully, Ratigan put it on a table.

"You don't care about anyone else's happiness but your own," Fidget added.

"Temper. Temper. This will change all of that." With that, Ratigan poked him in the belly, much to Fidget's annoyance. This reminded him of what Basil had done to him back in Baker Street. Having enough, the bat kicked him away from him. "Cut it out!" Luckily, his legs weren't tied to a chair he'd been sitting on.

"Ow!" Ratigan complained.

Fidget turned behind him to see a sharp knife sitting on the table. Thinking fast before Ratigan gave him a second glance, he watched as he discreetly tilted the knife into his hands without touching the blade. Holding the handle, he made sure it didn't fall out of his hands because if it did, Ratigan would've caught him. That would've been worse. Fidget also flipped the knife into another angle, making the blade face the rope and started cutting until he was free.

Now that the bonds were broken, he pretended to sleep to get Ratigan fired up. He fake snored, much to Ratigan's astonishment. Annoyed by Fidget's behavior, Ratigan walked away. With Ratigan away, Fidget tried to regain his balance on his feet and struggled to keep it that way. Now that he had, he proudly stood tall and bold.

Then, Ratigan's gang lunged over to poke him in both the belly and the ribs, making him laugh until he finally said, "That's enough!" That certainly gave them a good scare.

Now all Fidget had to do was find and save Mr. Flaversham. "Where are you, Dad?"

"Fidget?" a small, frail voice said in a cell.

"Dad!" Fidget shouted as he ran over to the mouse.

"Fidget, I haven't eaten much nor did I drink as much water as I should," Mr. Flaversham said.

"Why not?" asked Fidget, who was concerned.

"I'll explain later. Go on without me."

"I can't leave you behind!" Fidget said desperately.

"You're coming with me, my pet!" Ratigan snarled as he forcefully grabbed him by the ears.

"Run for your life, Fidget!" Flaversham cried, seeing his foster son taken away from him like his daughter.

…

Olivia led Mr. Basil and Dr. Dawson to where Fidget brought her flowers and that very place Ratigan nabbed her friend.

Dawson found a cloth lying on the ground and sniffed it a little. "This cloth has chloroform. That criminal has drugged Fidget."

Basil snatched it from him. "Good work as always, Dawson," said Basil, "We're getting _close_."

While Basil, Dawson, and Olivia were on their way to rescue Fidget, he struggled in Ratigan's clutches. In desperation, he stomped on Ratigan's foot.

"Ow! My foot!" Ratigan yelped fiercely, holding his foot as Fidget ran.

Through the pipes all the way down to where Fidget was held hostage, Basil heard someone approaching and saw the bat's shadow. "Well, it looks like Fidget's coming," he said.

Olivia smiled at him and Basil winked at her.

"Fidget!" Basil cried.

"Basil? Dawson? Olivia?" Fidget cried shakily, making a turn at the sound of Basil's voice. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Fidget, indeed, it's us," Basil replied.

"Oh, I thought I'd never see you all again!" Fidget sobbed as he embraced Olivia tightly.

"Oh, there, there, there," Olivia said, consoling Fidget. "We're here, now."

"It's all my fault."

"No, it's _mine_ ," Olivia said, putting her finger underneath his chin. "I never should have left you." She hugged him some more to steady him.

"But that's good that you left me," Fidget corrected, as he lightly brushed himself off her, "Because Ratigan would've gotten you, too, and if it weren't for you and them, I wouldn't have been rescued. You sacrificed for me."

"One last question: Where is my father… I mean, _our_ father?" Olivia asked to see if he knew. "Do you know?"

"He's in a cell," replied Fidget. "And do you have something for him to eat because he hasn't eaten all day?"

"Certainly," said Basil as he revealed a picnic basket of goodies. "We brought over some goodies."

"And something for a hungry bat? Because I hadn't eaten much, either."

"Neither had I," Olivia confided, "Let's save our father and eat."

In the next second, Fidget fell asleep, hugging her with a smile. She had never seen anyone, _especially_ Fidget fall asleep standing up before, yet she found it funny and cute. Even Basil and Dawson thought the same way.

"Boy. That chloroform sure gave him one heck of a ride all the way to here," Basil said thoughtfully.

Quickly, Olivia tickled him awake. "Fidget, wake up, you silly bat!" she giggled.

"Oh, sorry," Fidget laughed, "Let's go."

When they made it to the cell Flaversham was locked in, no one was there to catch them. Fidget hoisted Olivia up to grab the key.

"Be careful, Fidget," Basil warned, worried that the key would drop and they'd all get caught.

Instead of answering, he guardedly raised her up a little higher. When they almost made it, Olivia whispered, fumbling to grab the key, "Fidget, I can't reach. Can you at least hoist me up a _little_ higher?" Fidget had done what he was told.

Olivia reached for the key and unhooked it without dropping it, then extended it to Basil. With the key in hand, he was hard at work, unlocking the door with Fidget and Olivia watching him.

Fidget, now on his knees, allowed Olivia to slide off his back.

"Thank you," said Olivia.

Finally, the latch gave way for Flaversham and he was out. "Thank you, Basil," he said. "I haven't eaten all day because Ratigan's gang starved me most of the day."

"No worries," Basil assured him, "We brought you food."

On cobblestone ground, they had a picnic.

"To Fidget, who had saved the day and our father," Olivia announced, making a toast.

"To Fidget!" they cheered and clinked their cups in peace.

When they were finished eating, they packed. Dawson held onto the picnic basket. Flaversham cradled his daughter. Basil grabbed Fidget and rubbed his nose against Fidget's. "You did a good job today," he said softly.

"I did? Thank you," Fidget said, feeling very much relieved.

…

That night, Fidget couldn't sleep. His anxiety allowed him to rerun the terrible event on him getting kidnapped by Ratigan, which was gladly over with and what he could've done to avoid it. _What could I do to avoid it?_ he wondered.

"Fidget, what's troubling you?" Basil asked sympathetically holding on a candle and set it on his nightstand.

"Basil, if you were caught by Ratigan and before he got a chance to shove the cloth on your face, what would you do?" Fidget responded quietly.

"Me? I would've kicked him in the shin."

"Exactly!" Fidget cried out. "Why didn't I think of it before? I would've been able to catch up with Olivia faster."

"But you weren't aware that Ratigan was close behind you. What you can also do is maybe walk behind her sooner."

"Yeah, if I wasn't so stubborn enough to catch up with her a minute later, this wouldn't have happened."

"Or after telling her that you'll catch up, you can look around you to see if the scene is safe," Basil suggested. "Then, you can decide to catch up with her."

"Alright, thanks," Fidget said, feeling much better after the conversation.

"My grand pleasure. Goodnight, Fidget," Basil said. "You've had a very long day."

"But I'm not sleepy."

"I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning." And he tucked the tuckered out little bat in bed.

"Goodnight, Basil." Fidget yawned before he peacefully closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Olivia went inside to give Fidget a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight, Fidget," she whispered sweetly and blew away his candle. "Sweet dreams."

…

The next day, Basil, Dawson, Mrs. Judson, Fidget, Olivia, and her father (who was now present, thanks to Fidget) were sitting in the living room. This time, Basil chose to discuss why he acted so coldly around others right before he met Dawson and Olivia.

"Today we are going to talk about why I acted so rashly before I met Dawson," Basil announced, "I acted that way because I had no one to solve mysteries with but myself. So I, alone, lived with Mrs. Judson, my housekeeper I hired." He did not want to reveal more in case anything worse were to happen. "Thank you for your time and patience." He stood up from his chair and walked away, so he can figure out how he could stop Ratigan for _hopefully_ the _final_ time.

Olivia and Fidget went up to their room to talk about what they can do to prevent Ratigan from harm ever again, as well.

Dawson helped Mrs. Judson with chores. Mr. Flaversham, not knowing what else to do, sat down.

Ratigan peered out the window, seeing him alone and barged inside like he'd done last night.

"Oh, alone again?" Ratigan said smugly, feigning remorse.

Mr. Flaversham said nothing. He did NOT want to sell out his daughter or her friends. Before the wicked rat laid one hand on him, he started up for the stairs only to be dragged again.

"NO! Let go!" he cried, then punched him in the face.

"Ah!" Ratigan shrieked, feeling his face.

Mr. Flaversham swiftly sprinted toward Basil's office. "Basil, Ratigan's back."

"He is?" Basil was puzzled.

"He was trying to pull me away to his lair again, but I punched him in the face," Mr. Flaversham answered.

"I'll arrest him," Basil told him. Then, Mr. Flaversham brought Basil to the living room.

"There he is," Mr. Flaversham hissed.

"I'll handle this," Basil said. Then to Ratigan, "Ratigan, you are under arrest." And he was about to put him in handcuffs when Ratigan slapped his hand away and knocked down the detective. The last thing in his mind was kidnapping the toymaker again. With a strong force, he grabbed him by the tail like a mighty lion would a helpless mouse as Mr. Flaversham nearly made his escape.

Basil, recovering from Ratigan's blow got up to find out that Ratigan and Flaversham were gone and he knew just the thing. He wrote the words: I'M A BIG RAT on paper and stuck the tape on top of it. With the paper, he hastily fled out the door like a rocket.

…

Day turned to night and Fidget and Olivia arrived in the living room to see their father and Basil gone. While they waited, they opened the drawer of Basil's dark past. They were shocked by the cold truth as they read the permanent records he had in his school. He was a bad child, who acted harshly for he was bratty a know-it-all towards not only his teachers, but his other classmates, as well just because they were average compared to him. He'd gotten in trouble a lot for bullying and for acting like he was better than they were. Even his classmates were mad at him as their teachers were and the stronger kids beat him, which had also gotten them in trouble. His parents were upset with him. So they put his Chemistry set away as punishment until he acted more like a good boy. Basil was crushed. It must've been hard for him to have his Chemistry set taken away, but as he grew older, he behaved better like a good boy should. What was more shocking to the bat and the girl was Basil was friends with Ratigan. This must've happened before Ratigan turned bad and started hurting those around him, including Fidget. Here was why: Mice children mocked him for being a rat and Basil was never there to protect him, which meant Ratigan may've been right about the mouse detective to an extent and that was Basil despising any creature that is not a mouse and for the fact that Basil didn't care about anyone other than himself. This was not the Basil they knew after all…

 **Author's notes: Yep! You've all been warned, but you'll know more once we get to chapter three (not counting the prologue on Fidget's introduction). Thank you for those who stuck with me.**

 **I'M A BIG RAT! taped onto Ratigan's back was an idea IvyValentine1 came up for me in a review on** _ **First Time Detective**_ **.**


	4. The Cold Truth

As soon as Ratigan found out that Basil put a slip of paper on his back, I'M A BIG UGLY RAT!, Ratigan decided to get his revenge on Basil for doing so by driving Basil away from his lair all the way back to Baker Street. In a hurry, Basil returned to his house, he shut the door on him and teasingly called him a rat.

"Basil, I'll get you for this!" Ratigan vowed with a growl.

"Why, rat?" Basil teased.

"Because you are a spineless, self-centered, racist mouse detective in all London!" Ratigan snapped, "And I know something else."

"And what will that be?" Basil demanded tersely of Ratigan.

"You used Olivia and Fidget the whole time, believe me," Ratigan smirked. "You have been completing each task in your cases for no one other than yourself, which means you let everyone else down. You _failed_ and _lied_." Even though he lied more often than the hero had, he was the one in the right this time.

Fidget and Olivia gasped in horror at the truth being revealed.

"Basil, is this true?" Olivia cut in, desperate to know what was going on.

"How could you do this to us, Basil?" Fidget asked desperately.

"Oh, Basil. It looks to me you hurt their feelings," Ratigan said mockingly, acting sympathetic, "Think about what I said and have this talk with them. Ta ta."

From what Dawson had seen, this was not the Basil he solved mysteries with and this was not the Basil Fidget and Olivia trusted. Rather, Basil had Ratigan's identity. Basil's face showed he had.

Basil, who convinced himself that what he did was right, said to Fidget and Olivia with a superior look on his face after he recklessly called Ratigan a rat, "I guess I did a good job on upholding the law, Mr. Flamdumb."

"FLAVERSHAM!" Fidget and Olivia corrected, breathing fire.

"Whatever," Basil arrogantly replied, "Do your worst. I think I did great."

Olivia and Fidget shushed him upon hearing upcoming strangers by the secret door and closed it.

"No, you didn't because you recklessly discriminated my former mean boss, which I also don't like the same way you discriminated me and Livy doesn't like it!" Fidget snapped firmly, "It's not something you should feel good about." He crossed his arms like a child.

"I know it's not," Basil replied, "But I was trying to do my job and I was telling Olivia that there are creatures to stay away from such as yourself and Ratigan. She can't go anyplace without _just_ mice. Please, at least listen to me and think about this."

Basil started to say something, but Fidget immediately cut him off. "I HATE YOU!" Basil was appalled by what Fidget had said. "You are not doing it right! Your way of doing it is wrong and Olivia knows that not all rats are the same as Ratigan and that bats like me can show good! Not all of us are lowlife bloodsuckers and monsters! So maybe the only person that she should stay from is YOU because you're brainwashing her the same way Ratigan brainwashed me! We understand that you hate Ratigan and would like to keep solving mysteries, but not everything is about you! Livy and I are more mature and respectful than you are! The only mistake we made was listening to you, the desperate man, who _knows_ too well about _everything_! I've had it with you! GROW UP! ACT YOUR AGE!"

"See here, boy! Just because you're eighteen or older, doesn't mean you should…"

"You've said plenty, Basil!" Fidget interrupted, not at all threatened by the tone of Basil's voice for no matter what Basil said, Fidget was always willing to say something back. "Hatred and war will be all she'll ever know because of your arrogance if you keep up with this prejudice against my kind and rats. You talk smart about protecting the law and trying to keep the peace when you are actually making a war between mice, bats, and rats. For a fact, you don't like to admit it, but you and Ratigan are so much alike."

In that very moment, Olivia loathed Basil. "Basil, I've had it with you! You don't know Fidget," she pointed out bravely, "Which means, YOU listen to US! He cares about me for ME!"

Dawson, overhearing Fidget's and Olivia's heated confrontation with Basil, whispered, "This is not the Basil I trust."

The bat chuckled at his own statement, finding that he hit a nerve. With that, he smiled as he blew a raspberry at Basil, causing the mouse to roll his eyes in disgust and started to get flustered at every comment. "I sound like Ratigan?" He was also terribly embarrassed. "I can't believe it!" Recomposing himself, he added, "I am nothing like him! How do I sound like him? Tell me why you think that!" With a temper, he dropped his hat on the floor and squashed it with his foot in a childish manner, enticing Olivia and Fidget to laugh at him.

The fearless bat stopped laughing for a moment. "Cause you're both idiots toward anyone who doesn't want to start fights with you and you're the frivolous know-it-all around here, not _Olivia_ or _me_! We ain't stupid and you know it!" Unlike Basil, who didn't like to admit his mistakes, Fidget and Olivia had enough common sense to admit theirs and check themselves whenever they'd gotten carried away.

"But I'm nicer than Ratigan is," Basil said cooly.

"Oh, really?" Fidget said sarcastically, "Because Livy and I checked out the permanent records in your desk about someone who likes to brag too much." He shook his head.

"I thought I kept it hidden because I didn't remember anything about it."

"Oh, yeah? What about your friendship with Ratigan?"

Basil gasped. "Fidget! How dare you say such a thing!"

"I found that out, too, also in your permanent records. You never helped him whenever he was picked on for being a rat. Now that's just lame and immature."

"I HATE YOU!" Olivia exploded at Basil.

At those three words coming from Olivia, Basil gasped in shock.

"There's nothing really wrong with me!" Olivia screamed, "I'm fine!"

"Me, too!" Fidget shouted.

"I never said you weren't," Basil assured them.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself!" Fidget ranted, "You can't save us now, can you?"

"We don't need you anymore!" he and Olivia both raved. They hardly needed him anymore, anyway (except on special occasions and holidays), although they never said they can take care of themselves on _everything_ when they had each other.

Basil felt this set of words hurt his soul, but fully understood why Fidget and Olivia said it to him.

"What's worse is that you were never happy for her because you talked down to her the same way Ratigan talked down to me and you push everyone else away when they need you most. Sorry, but that's what makes you a jerk!" That hurt Basil more than sticks and stones even more now that Fidget mentioned it, yet the enraged bat went on, accentuating more words, "Although you're not good at dealing with kids and that you don't have any, it was wrong for you to talk down to her and it wasn't her fault that nothing she did pleased you. It's not that big of a deal, anymore, even though the trip was dangerous, but don't pin this on her or anyone else more mature than you because there are kids, teenagers, and old people that are more mature than the childish snob that you are. I'm in my early twenties. I find this outrageous."

Basil's face turned red as he growled in pain like a bear being bitten by another creature at Fidget's accusations, then leveled a glare upon Fidget, but the bat still refused to give in. "Do your worst as I said. I will make sure Olivia stays _away_ from _you_." Instead of shying away, Fidget willfully glared a scary glare, scaring Basil, who covered his face in horror, which gave the bat a sense of satisfaction.

"Oh, no, not Basil." Dawson recollected this by heart and hoped that Fidget and Olivia will both win because he knew they wouldn't leave it at just that.

"I'm not pinning this on you, either," Fidget assured him, yet he still fought to hold on, "She isn't afraid to yell back! What does yelling at her get her? NOWHERE! Always the yelling and blaming part! Most of the time, she was trying to find her father!"

"I never said she _wasn't_."

"The more you yell, the madder everyone else gets and they will eventually yell back at you!" Olivia boldly stated.

Dawson saw that although Olivia was yelling back at Basil, she was also trying to get her point across as well as Fidget was. He had always spoken in Olivia's defense even before the Flaversham case had begun. So why not come forward to speaking in Fidget's defense, as well?

"So, Basil, since you don't seem to understand discipline like the rest of us do, you'll understand _this_ : every time you lie to us, test our friendship with us, or do anything to piss all of us off, you owe us MONEY!" Fidget scolded.

"What?! You mean you're suing me?!" Basil shouted, shocked by the fact that he was being fined.

"For racism and attitude towards kids, old people, and such, you owe us $40," Fidget said.

Without a word, Basil handed him two 20s.

"You use trying to _uphold the law_ as an excuse to keep yourself from getting fed to the cat!" Fidget declared, then managed to try and calm himself, "Even though Ratigan threatened Olivia's life and you wanted her to stay with Mrs. Judson and I appreciate that you are trying to protect her, Olivia couldn't stand by and wait on your promise, regarding her dad because she would've been emotionally sick to her stomach, she needed to get him back, there could be a chance that you could _break_ your promise, you could've lost everything that was important to you, and she knew him more than you did. This was personal. He was the only living relative she had and she needed a trusted adult to help her do the job. Heck, I would've done the same thing she was doing and I would admit my mistakes if I made any." Fidget knew that if he was ever in Olivia's situation when kidnapped, he'd be terribly afraid, but he knew he'd have to think of a way out of it.

"It's not that I don't appreciate all that you and Dawson do for me, I just needed to get to know you a little bit more," said Olivia.

"Granted," Basil agreed, although at the same time, he was hoping the conversation would end, but they kept persisting onward. That didn't mean he _disagreed_ with her.

"She did the right thing," Fidget sighed, his anger reducing.

"Again, I never said she _didn't_ ," Basil stated, his tune changing, "She had her heart in the right place; I was talking about the cradle she went to. You distracted not only _her_ , but _Dawson_ and _me_ , as well."

"I know that," Fidget said, his voice wavering, just as guilty for throwing her in the sack.

"Will you please just listen to us?" Olivia begged, her rage also shrinking.

"Yes, Basil, please listen to them," Dawson pleaded to himself.

"I let her see her dad after she stomped on my foot, which I deserved; I just wasn't letting go," Fidget went on, "I also deserved to be called _ugly_ , although it hurt me worse than getting my foot stomped on. She was mad and didn't know what else to say before I threw her in the bottle. In spite of this, I fed her and had Ratigan's gang feed her in case she got hungry. You know what I didn't expect? A _thank you_ , which made a big difference. Later in the day, you let your mouth get you in trouble when Ratigan asked you this crappy question, 'Trouble with the Chemistry set, old boy?'. You could have just ignored him." Then he felt his outrage return, "Believe me, you aren't always careful with what you say! Your mouth could have gotten you in Felicia's mouth and it made Olivia's dad accomplish the project!"

"It's because of you and Ratigan that my father completed the robot!" Olivia's fury also renewed as she determinedly continued to side with Fidget.

They weren't going to apologize for sharing their views because they'd been waiting long enough to use their words, even though they could hurt the other person, instead of themselves. For a fact, Olivia and Fidget hardly felt ashamed of what they said later on because that was how they were, although they admitted that they overreacted sometimes. Luckily, Dawson and Olivia's father never reprimanded them for that because they truly understood them.

Dawson continued watching in horror, seeing the truth in his partner's eyes. It was a Ratigan person Basil had become so to speak.

Undaunted, the bat's self-control led him further into rejuvenation. "You act like a child for someone your age, Basil. Not to mention, you put Olivia and Dawson at risk that night. You're such a hypocrite! Do you even know what you've done?! You fooled everyone into thinking you are nice when you made kids, old people like Dawson, and creatures that are NOT mice look bad, you pompous, lying simpleton. Some job you're doing of saving London from my villainous boss I once worked for when apparently, you're doing it mostly for yourself! That's called _lying_ and being a _jerk_. You lied to Dawson, Olivia, me, and everyone else! Just because they see you as a nice guy doesn't mean you are one and same goes for Ratigan. All I'm saying is you brought the whole _rat thing_ on yourself and you can't change people! The only person that's doing what he shouldn't feel good about is YOU!"

"You lied to us, Basil!" Olivia admonished.

"If it weren't for me, I would've never met Livy! _Do your worst_ , you say? You won't be so brave _after_ you hear _this_ : From now on, I'll spend more time with Olivia than with you if you're going to continue being this way!"

"You can't do that!" Basil gasped, appalled by what Fidget had said.

"I can and I enjoy solving cases with Olivia. I'll take full responsibility for her as she does for me. If you can't handle it, this living room will be empty and Olivia and I will never come back." Basil started to cry. "I'm not kidding, Basil. Rats and bats want to be friends and make peace with mice, so deal with it! You're a great detective and a gentleman, so start acting like one and admit your flaws! Geez! Quit letting your pride get the better of you and start treating kids and others like they have a voice and can do something! No wonder why everyone leaves you without giving you a second look, but a dirty one! Later on, you can ask yourself, 'Alright, maybe I should think about what Fidget and Olivia said and I should've been nicer?'"

Still unable to change his mind, Basil sarcastically replied, fighting his tears, "Fine!"

Fidget and Olivia started to leave the room. "Fine!"

Olivia and Fidget stopped for a second for her to add, "So what would you do if your family was at risk, whether or not you are my age?"

Basil sighed, his anger diminishing. "I would've done the same thing, but I will always be careful."

 _I knew he'd say that,_ Dawson sighed, feeling annoyed.

"You will never be Dr. Dawson!"

Their declaration of spite said it all. What they meant was Dawson wouldn't brag, he'd more than likely admit his mistakes, he'll take the risk of taking responsibility for children as long as he is careful in making that decision, and is willing to give rats and bats another chance.

The doctor saw the look on Basil's face and he'd seen the girl mouse and the bat as the victors of the argument for they were fed up with his pride and persistence and they were soon on their way to save Mr. Flaversham once again.

Basil was stunned over Olivia and Fidget revealing the truth.

After that, Olivia and Fidget ran out the door in angry tears.

Basil moped towards the restroom to take a glimpse at himself in the mirror in dread over his error, revealing his negative traits: dumb, snotty, meanspirited, fake, hideous by personality, arrogant, cocky, careless, self-indulgent, pathetic, egotistical, overrated, self-rightous, flawed, pathetic, self-centered, frivolous, two-faced, foolish, bitter, condescending, reckless, ill-tempered, conceited, smart mouthed, selfish, immature, a liar, and a know-it-all.

"Basil!" Dawson cried in an icy cold stern voice, instead of his usual low key and friendly one, breaking his partner's thoughts. Since this wasn't the Basil he admired, he was sure to get on his case.

"Dawson?" Basil jolted at Dawson's different tone.

"I heard your conversation loud and clear." Dawson's icy voice frightened the detective, but the detective's partner didn't care. He was bound to put some sense into him. He and Mrs. Judson were taking sides and they were on Olivia's and Fidget's, instead of _his_. "What kind of person are you? You are cruel to those who aren't mice and we should've gone our separate ways, meaning I'll take the girl and take care of her like I promised because this is getting out of hand!" He, however, remembered his failure to watch over Olivia, but quickly pushed it aside.

Despite everything Dawson had said, Basil was still convinced that what he did was acceptable and found his voice again, "Dawson, please let me explain."

"I think you said enough. What happened to the Basil we know? The one that defeated Ratigan on top of Big Ben? The one who saved London? You had just made your friends… _our_ friends cry!"

Basil's voice turned strict once again. "But Dawson, Fidget worked for Ratigan. He was using Olivia as bait for that rat's sake. He-"

"That's not the point! Did you ever ask Fidget whether or not he was brainwashed by Ratigan and why? Did you give him a second chance? No! Fidget never meant to kidnap anyone. Your prejudice and injustice has gone too far. You say Fidget is as bad as Ratigan."

"And they were right, you will never be Dr. Dawson, Mr. Basil," Mrs. Judson huffed.

"Right now, you're acting more like Ratigan than he is just because he enjoys solving mysteries with her and saves her when she needs him most!" Dawson snapped. A look of terror from Basil showed that his partner and the landlady clarified his true nature and that they both did it correctly. Before Dr. Dawson and Mrs. Judson walked away to their rooms for peace and quiet, he added, "Mrs. Judson and I would like you to think long and hard on what you did tonight, Basil. When we say be careful, we mean it because if you aren't, you will lose these children for life and we will not ever forgive you if that were to happen. Not even Olivia and Fidget will forgive you."

As the two old mice parted ways from him to their rooms, Basil resumed his gaze to the mirror asking himself, _Alright, maybe I should think about what Fidget and Olivia said?_ and _Why did I do this to them?_

…

Fidget and Olivia were still on their way to rescue their father from the clutches of the brilliant minded professor.

"Fidget, thank you for defending me," Olivia told him.

"Anytime, Livy," Fidget said, "And thank _you_ for defending _me_."

Olivia sighed. "Maybe if we haven't met, none of our misfortunes would've happened."

"Olivia, I'd prefer death over never getting a chance to meet you." Then, they discovered footprints. "Look, Livy! Footprints!"

Olivia bent over to look at them with him. "Good work, Fidget."

Fidget took a careful glance at the small footprints. "It has to be Ratigan's because his shoes are small, no doubt about that."

"Fidget, we are getting closer." And down the dank sewer, they went…

 **Author's notes: To be continued…**

 **Basil's prejudice against bats and rats reminds me of Adolf Hitler, Scar, Ratigan, Governor Ratcliffe, and way too many more Disney and Non-Disney villains to list.**

 **I do admit that he is caring, but I saw him mostly mean as I grew up hating him. I hate Ratigan more due to how he treats his henchmen, including Fidget. I strongly agree to those who say that Basil is a jerk because from what I see, most people think so, whether or not they are Basil fans and that protagonists aren't necessarily good people because they can be jerks.**

 **Stay tuned for more, GMD fans!**


	5. Stuck!

**I apologize for the long wait. This story is too good to waste like Redwalllover28 said. Thank you for sticking with me.**

Basil walked alone in the streets, thinking how wrongly he treated Fidget and Olivia, who were nothing but good to him, but he let them down like the other times. He admitted that he'd let Olivia down before twice in the past and this was the third time he had done so. He also thought he should've known better than to trust an old man with such a responsibility as this. In the human toy shop and Ratigan's lair, Basil came to terms that he was trying to save London just for himself meaning he lied to the world about how great and kind he was based on his discrimination against children, rats, and bats. He'd made many mistakes out of pride and thrown away his senses both physical and mental and he let the left side of his brain take over for it was as shallow as it ever could be. He put his partnership with Dawson as well as his kinship with Olivia to the test. _No good deed goes unpunished,_ he thought. "I try to do what's best, but I wind up being harsh," he said to himself, "I fail everyone around me because of my annoying ego getting in the way!" He then kicked a mouse-sized trash can. "Even if I was something else like I doctor or nurse, I would've been mean and may end up killing thousands of patients if I can't find the right treatment for them, especially bats and rats! If I was a therapist, I would've been judgmental and try to change my patients into someone else! If I was a teacher, I would've managed to only hurt my students emotionally, thinking how stupid they are! I have trouble dealing with children, including Fidget and Olivia! I'm not good at being social to others when I'm mostly cold! I should've know better than to put my partnership with Dawson and my kinship with the girl and bat to the test!" He _had_ to let everyone, including Dawson, Olivia, and Fidget be _themselves_ , instead of picking fights with those who are willing to snap back!

The worst part was Fidget used to think the same way when he chose to become Olivia's partner, he didn't know that Olivia, as well as others were more important than he was when it came to rescuing others from harm. After that, everyone left him stranded and it hit him, without those meaningful friends, he was trapped into nothingness because he, too, had thought he was doing his job for Ratigan's sake. Plus, he was the one to brainwash Olivia into thinking it was a baby doll in the cradle and tried to throw Olivia in the Thames. In spite of all this, he confessed he'd done terrible things to people in the past.

But he pushed it aside as Fidget and Olivia were sliding down the pipes. It was fun while it lasted until Olivia got stuck in the pipe. Luckily, her father escaped to find his stuck daughter. "Olivia?"

"Father?" The little girl kicked.

"Don't worry, I'll pull you out!" he assured her. "Ready? And out." Olivia was out. He rubbed dust from her coat as he held her and patted her back and bottom as if she were a baby in a diaper. "I'm glad you found me. Where's Fidget?"

"He's on his way."

"Whoa!" Fidget shouted as he slid down until he, too, found himself caught in the same pipe Olivia was trapped in.

Fidget started kicking as he was stuck. He then struggled to get out without success.

"Fidget, are you stuck?" a familiar voice asked. It was Basil of Baker Street with Dawson by his side.

"Y-yes, sir," Fidget stuttered.

"Well, we're right here for you," Basil said as he approached closer to the stuck Fidget and patted his bottom as his way of showing assurance.

Fidget rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Basil, your hand's on my butt."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Basil said apologetically.

Fidget, sighed inwardly, changing his mood. "That's alright. You didn't mean to touch it. Just touch my lower back."

Basil gently patted Fidget's lower back.

"Better?" asked Basil.

"Better," answered Fidget.

"Hmm…" Basil muttered pensively, deep in thought. "We're going to have to pull you out."

"What?!" Fidget shrieked and kicked as he was throwing a fit. He was afraid the process of being pulled out was going to hurt.

Basil grabbed Fidget by the legs and started to pull with the mouse friends close behind him.

"On a count of three. One...two...THREE!" he counted.

"How much further...ah...Basil?" Fidget asked anxiously as Basil tried to pull him out with a mighty tug, which he felt.

"Not much further lad!" Basil replied, "But we'll get you out sooner than you think."

"Okay."

Basil and the others stopped to rub Fidget's back until he was ready to be pulled out.

"Ready, Fidget?"

"Yes, Basil."

"Alright, then."

"One, two, THREE!" Basil and the others counted.

Fidget made it out and landed on Basil's lap.

"Oof!" Basil huffed, "That was quite a landing." He set the little bat aside and rubbed off dust from him.

A bark sounded out and something licked Fidget, causing Fidget to giggle.

"Toby, I knew you'd come," Fidget said, hugging Toby's nose.

"Ready to start heading back?" Basil asked.

Fidget nodded sleepily.

"Well, Dawson and I will take you and your family home," he said and lifted up the tired bat and the Flavershams and Dawson proceeded up after Basil and Fidget.

Olivia lied down next to Fidget and they both napped on the way home.

…

"First stop, the Flavershams!" Basil ordered Toby and Toby made a turn to the Flaversham house. Basil helped Mr. Flaversham bring Olivia and Fidget in the house.

"Goodnight," Basil said, tucking Fidget in. "Must be one exhausting evening, hasn't it?"

Flaversham tucked his daughter in and kissed her on the cheek.

Basil quietly exited the house, climbed on Toby, and he and Dawson headed for home.

 **Author's note: This story is NOT over YET! I may write a few more chapters after this one and then I'll call it done.**


	6. Fidget Will Take Good Care of Her

**The title of this chapter, "Fidget Will Take Good Care of Her" speaks for itself, but this time, will Fidget promise this for Olivia?**

That night, after an exhausting adventure of being rescued by Basil and Dawson, Olivia, Hiram, and Fidget were snug in their beds until a knock was being heard. Olivia and her father crawled out of bed just to see who it was. "Stay in your room, Fidget," Mr. Flaversham whispered. Fidget remained asleep, wary for the night.

The door and windows were locked, but a shadow of their – especially Fidget's, Basil's, and Dawson's past _had_ to come back to where he shouldn't have been. A rat, sticking his nose into their lives, as usual just to get even with them. There he was lurking in the shadows, looking for a way in as a big bad wolf would if he were to eat the three little pigs.

He broke into the house, but since he was fat, he squeezed himself inside.

The Flavershams were up with a baseball bat and boxing gloves, eager for an oncoming fight.

"What are you doing up at this time of night?" Ratigan asked slyly, "Karate?"

The Flavershams just stared angrily.

"Hmm…I see, you're on guard duty!" the rat guessed.

The Flavershams readied their weapons.

"Why have you come back?" Flaversham demanded.

"Daddy," Olivia said and whispered in a way that her father could hear, "He wants us in order to get even with Fidget."

"I think you're right," Mr. Flaversham agreed.

"I think we better warn him," Olivia advised.

"Wait, don't you see how exhausted he is from this evening?" Ratigan asked. "Your father escaped."

"He has acute hearing like all bats, Ratigan," Flaversham corrected. "It's called echolocation."

At the sound of Flaversham's words, Fidget awoke. "I've got to warn them."

"I know what that is!" Ratigan snapped, not caring if Fidget woke up.

Fidget crawled under his bed with a phone to call Basil and dialed the detective's phone number.

…

Basil's phone rang. Basil woke up to answer. "Hello?" he asked with annoyance, exhausted enough.

"Basil, it's me, Fidget," Fidget replied. "I appreciate all that Livy and her dad are doing for me, but right now, they're in trouble." Then he heard a door close and a rat snickering, "I told you my actions have no consequences." Ratigan cackled.

"I'm too late," Fidget said sadly.

"Why don't you come over?" Basil ordered. "This is for you and your friends…or _family_."

"Thanks, I'll be right there," Fidget said.

Fidget hung up and Basil had done the same.

Out the door came Fidget. Cautiously, he hid himself on the side of the house in case anyone caught him. Swiftly, he took off to find Basil of Baker Street.

…

It was a nick of time the bat arrived at Basil's flat. Fidget knocked and knocked until Basil opened the door. "Sorry," Fidget said sheepishly.

"What are you doing up in this time of night?" Basil asked, "You're supposed to be in bed."

"I just thought you'd take the case."

"Not tonight," replied Basil.

Fidget was surprised by Basil's sudden change in plans. "Are you out of your mind? My friends, Olivia and her dad are gone!" Fidget cried, "What are we going to do? This is important, you know!" Suddenly, he sobbed as he leapt into his arms.

"Shh…shh…" Basil hissed in a hushed tone to the tearful young man. "We'll find them and get them back together soon."

Fidget choked back a sob. "Is there still time?"

"There is always time as long as one can think clearly," replied Basil, wiping a tear away from Fidget's face.

"You said so yourself," Fidget said with relief.

Basil took him over to his chair and set him on his lap, petting him as if he were a dog or a cat. Fidget was starting to get into it, especially behind the ears and under his chin.

Right before Basil's eyes, Fidget was sound asleep. With Fidget still in his arms, Basil held him like a baby.

"Ready, Dawson?" Basil asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Basil," Dawson answered.

"Well, now, let's get Toby," Basil implied.

…

"Nicely done, Toby," Basil praised Toby.

When they approached the sewer, Basil held Fidget tightly as he and Dawson climbed down.

Down there, Hiram and his daughter were held captive by the rat. The same one Fidget worked for. The same one that forced him to kidnap the Flavershams and lure Basil and Dawson to this sewer Ratigan called "home". Not a very pleasant place to live. Not in a million years.

"Basil! Dawson! Fidget! Toby!" a familiar female voice cried in a hushed tone. Olivia learned how to keep her voice down inside by her father and teachers, not Basil, although when he first encountered her, he figured she learned how to keep her voice down as told by her teachers and her father.

"Shh…" Basil hissed, smiling at her. She realized that Fidget was sleeping.

"Good to see you," Flaversham said, walking right behind his daughter.

Fidget started to wake up and Olivia kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, Livy," said Fidget, a little groggy. "I should've helped," he added sadly.

"We didn't want you to get hurt, Fidget," Mr. Flaversham said, looking at him uncomfortably, but rubbed his belly, which Fidget liked.

"And we're glad you called and went to Baker Street to rescue us," Olivia added. Basil told the Flavershams this piece of news. That was precisely what they needed.

"Really? Thanks."

"How _touching_ ," Ratigan muttered sarcastically and to Fidget, who now stood on the floor, "Come with me, my dear, Fidget."

"No, please! Let go!" Fidget begged. "Olivia! Dad!"

"You can do it, Fidget!" Olivia told him confidently.

"Hey! Let go, you ugly rat!" Fidget snapped as he kicked Ratigan in the shin.

Ratigan growled, letting Fidget get away. That powerful kick must've been an excoriating one from Fidget's peg leg. It throbbed like ever before.

Fidget ran swiftly as his legs could carry him.

All of a sudden, he had an idea.

…

Ratigan's gang had been enjoying themselves in the bar until a dark clothed figure with pointed ears stood on the dog's head menacingly, causing the gang to tremble with fright. He turned out the lights, but kept his blow torch up alight.

"Remember me?" the dark, sinister looking personage asked. "I'm the ghost of this peg legged bat you call Fidget! Run! Run if you dare!" He shook the burning torch, motioning them away.

In horror, they screamed and tore out of the bar without hesitation.

Ratigan, who had been watching this, sprang up to the bat. "Act well played, Fidget," he said, uncovering the sheets Fidget had been using. "You are much cleverer than I ever gave you credit for." He advanced on the peg legged bat, causing Fidget to walk backwards in fear. "Now, who do you want to join forces with? _Me_ or _your friends_? Your choice."

Fidget hesitated a little, scared, but glared up at the taunting figure in defiance. "Well, the choice seems very obvious to both me _and_ you! You are a coward and a slob! You were too afraid to get to Basil and the others _yourself_!" he retorted. "It was your fault you kidnapped me! It was your fault Olivia's dad and Olivia, herself got kidnapped! It was your fault I dropped the list! How? You forced me to get everything off the stupid list in the first place! It was your fault Livy's dad complete the robot! It was your fault Basil and Dawson got caught and almost died! It was your fault when I carried the queen over to the balcony! It was your fault I nearly got killed, as well! You never understood me or how you treated me affected me, but even if you did, you clearly wouldn't give a rat's tail! And you know what else?" Without finishing his sentence, he stretched out his wings and began to fly. He avoided letting gravity pull him down. Ratigan was the gravity that pulled him down, but no more. Fidget just wouldn't let him and as such, he fought to be strong because this was his big moment. He allowed his soul to thrive and fly. If it weren't for his doctors, his wing wouldn't have healed and if it weren't for Olivia and the others, he wouldn't have been able to recover from his emotional wounds he'd had long ago.

Ratigan gasped at the sight of his former henchmen flying.

Fidget let out a throaty cackle at Ratigan, seeing how afraid the rat is of him. "You can't bring me down now."

Basil, Dawson, and the Flavershams followed the bat with Ratigan, their rival close behind.

In Ratigan's fortress, something caught his eye: a paddle! This would put Fidget out of his misery, but it would only be used for self-defense purposes and for defending his friends in need.

The Flavershams were at the mercy of Ratigan as he was about to strike them, but at the sight of Fidget, who took notice of this, he turned around.

Ratigan leapt at the bat, but the bat was too quick to be caught and aimed his paddle at Ratigan's back. It'll cripple him. Ratigan placed his hands on the wall, cringing at each strong swat on the spine.

"Ow! What did I do to…Ow…deserve this?!" Ratigan yelped.

"You know what you've done, you slimy sewer rat," said Basil, "When you can't do the time, you can't do the crime."

"And no sense hidin' it, either!" Fidget exclaimed fiercely.

"Ahh!" shrieked Ratigan through his teeth due to the pain in his spine. "Stop it, Fidget!"

"You won't so much as cripple him once he gets through with you!" Basil countered.

"This ought to have you stop bothering me again!" Fidget agreed, laughing in satisfaction over Ratigan's misfortune.

Ratigan hated having his back crippled, but at least, he knew how Fidget felt.

Just when the rat was about to strangle the bat, the bat bit the now weak rat's hand.

"If you keep lying to everyone, hurting them, or do anything to make us mad, you're going to pay the price by paying me MONEY!"

Ratigan scoffed, shocked and angry over being sued. "Fidget, are you fining me?"

"For trying to get even with me and my friends, you owe me $50," Fidget frowned, but smirked as Ratigan gave him a $50 bill out of his pocket, and blew raspberry from both his tongue and arm, making a fart sound.

The last thing on Fidget's mind was to give Ratigan a good nuggie on the head.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ratigan shrieked.

After a while, the evil, fiendish vermin grew weary and everyone watched him fall to the floor.

"Well, that's the end of that fiend," Basil remarked, "At least he wouldn't harm you anymore."

The Flavershams may be relieved, but afraid that Ratigan may return to haunt, not only them, but Fidget, Dawson, _and_ Basil, as well and possibly redeem himself to earn more power.

With heavy hearts, the Flavershams sobbed out of the barrel, split up, and found themselves hiding in the shadows.

Worried, Fidget darted after them. In the darkness, he heard his best friend cry. When he found her, he sat down next to her. "It's alright, Livy," Fidget said gently, "I'm here and Ratigan's gone."

"But what if he comes back?" Olivia asked tearfully.

"He's gone now. There's nothing he can do to us. If we meet more like him, I'll take good care of you. I'll protect you because I am your partner. You did not hire me for nothing. Don't you see that Basil inspired both of us to become detectives?"

Olivia ceased crying. "That's right, he did. He's our idol."

Mr. Flaversham, who was listening to their entire conversation, crawled over to them. "And I'm glad I took you in when you had no where else to go, Fidget," he pointed out, "You are like a son to me and a brother to my dear, Olivia. We fed you, clothed you, and put a roof over your head. You needed a place to stay with someone who is trustworthy and honest, not corrupt."

"I'll take care of you, too, Fidget," Olivia promised Fidget and the two hugged.

Basil, Dawson, and Toby came outside to watch this touching family moment and the family smiled at them.

 **Author's notes: Finally, Ratigan's gone for good!**


	7. Memory on Big Ben

With Ratigan _finally_ good as gone, Basil thought of a plan. He set his hand down on the proud bat's shoulder. "Ready to go out and see the world?"

Flattered, Fidget nodded.

…

They took the blimp with them to see the world around them. Fidget stared at the buildings in awe.

"See anything you like, my peg legged friend?" Basil asked.

"Wow! Buildings!" Fidget exclaimed.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Olivia asked her pal, holding his hat.

Fidget looked away from the Thames River. Then he took a glimpse at the mouse detective who was not paying any attention to the wheel. He panicked as he wrapped his arms around Basil. "Basil, ahead of you! Watch out for the clock!" he warned.

Basil attempted to turn around only to break into the clock, which had already broken before Fidget ever got a chance to see Basil and Ratigan fight on Big Ben.

Basil and Fidget landed inside the clock, while the Flavershams and Dawson watched in fear for their friends. All that was left to hold onto was Fidget's cap.

…

Basil and Fidget woke up to find themselves on a clockwork.

"Fidget, I'm going to tell you a little story," Basil told him.

"What's it about?" Fidget asked. He can be full of questions.

"Ratigan, Olivia, and I were in here. Ratigan took your place. I saw it, then I hopped on to rescue your friend, who was in a panic as the blimp grew closer to the clock and smashed the face of it."

"What happened next?"

"I woke up to find myself _here_. In here, Ratigan covered Olivia's mouth until she warned me before he slapped him. Bravely, not letting me die, she bit his hand."

"That's my girl!" Fidget clapped.

Basil smiled as he continued, "He kicked her in the gears, so I was on my way to get her and reunite her with her father. Lastly, Ratigan and I fought on Big Ben, but you know what I got?"

"What is it?" Fidget said excitedly.

"Ratigan's bell."

"Phew," Fidget said, wiping sweat off his forehead. Then he began to laugh until suddenly, he saw himself collapsing onto the clockworks. Fidget trembled. It was his fault for not watching where he was going, but Basil was the one that made him laugh.

"Fidget! I'm coming!" Basil called, feeling guilty for making him laugh and hopped onto the lever in pursuit on rescuing Fidget from danger. Before Fidget could get crushed, Basil already took him by the hand. They smiled at one another and up they went to their friends.

…

On top of Big Ben, where Fidget and Basil stood. Fidget tugged at Basil's coat as he waved at their riders. Dawson steered closer to them. "Good work, Dawson," Basil praised as he held Fidget tightly for Flaversham and Olivia to reach him.

The poor little bat did his best to reach, "Dad! Olivia! I can't reach! I can't reach!"

Luckily, the Flavershams were able to and pulled him to safety.

Dawson grabbed Basil by the hand and everyone enjoyed their ride back home.

"Where to next?" Flaversham asked.

"Back to Baker Street, my good fellow," Basil replied.

 **Author's note: Wow! What a chapter! The next chapter will be the last one. I know you're all ready for the grand finale and it'll be as short and sweet as this one!**

 **On a final note, I'll still do a scene like this, but with different parts as requested by IvyValentine1,** _ **Fidget's Blimp Adventure!**_ **.**


	8. Epilogue: Goodbye

**At last, I am getting this story wrapped up. Ready? I thought so.**

"Thanks for the ride home, Toby!" exclaimed Basil, "And it won't be the last!"

Dawson petted Toby's nose. "Good boy, as always," he said.

Toby smiled at him and nuzzled him. Toby recalled being hostile towards Dawson at the start, but seeing that Dawson wasn't so much as a criminal or a stranger, he warmed up to him.

Basil opened the door to let his partner, Dawson and their friends, Olivia, Fidget, and Olivia's dad inside and walked behind them, then closed the door.

"Fidget, you were our hero," Olivia whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

All Fidget could do was smile humbly at her.

Exhausted from their journey, they all rested in the living room.

Basil slept on his favorite reddish chair. Dawson dozed off on the green one. Flaversham kipped in a green sleeping bag on the floor, and Fidget and Olivia slept on the rug. Fidget's ears were lopped down as he lay asleep next to his dear partner and best friend.

…

The next morning, Mrs. Judson found her master, Basil, her master's partner, Dawson, and their friends asleep. "That's quite a sleepy lot," she mused.

She started to make waffles for breakfast.

At the smell of Mrs. Judson's food, they awoke with Basil being the first one to rise.

"Waffles!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Yay! Waffles!" Fidget shouted.

Everyone gathered up in the table to eat breakfast.

Toby bounded outside to sniff Mrs. Judson's wonderful cooking.

Mrs. Judson opened the door to let some fresh air in.

Just when Fidget couldn't finish eating his fourth waffle, since it was filling, he waved it to Toby. "Want the rest of my waffle, Toby?"

Toby nodded as he panted and he licked the waffle right out of his fork. In one gulp, he was satisfied.

Olivia started to get full, too, and gave the rest of hers to Toby.

The rest of the hour, everyone sat down in the living room with their bellies full of waffles.

…

At noon, a doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Basil asked.

Dawson opened the door.

It was the lady client in green. It was the same mouse they helped solve the mystery of her missing emerald ring.

"And what brings you here on this fine day, young lady?" Dawson asked.

"Is it the ring again?" Basil added.

"No, I just want to revisit you," the lady mouse answered.

"Would you like to sit down and meet our friends?" asked Dawson.

The lady mouse nodded and sat on a chair.

"Right this way," Basil told her as he escorted her to the living room.

At the sight of children, Olivia and Fidget, she gasped in awe. "Hello, children," she greeted.

"Hiya, toots!" Fidget shouted as he lunged forward to greet the lady, but without frightening her. He shook her hand and wiggled an eyebrow.

"It's okay," Basil assured her, "Fidget's friendly. He just gets carried away whenever he meets a pretty young lady like yourself."

The lady scratched him by the ears.

"He likes you," Basil whispered as he chuckled lightly.

Olivia laughed. "He's a nice bat," she said, "He helps me with mysteries after reforming and becoming friends with me, instead of with Ratigan. Fidget found out how evil that rat was."

"Long story's short," said Basil. "Children, this is the lady Dawson and I helped find her missing ring."

The lady mouse looked at Olivia and Fidget and said, "Basil, they look adorable."

"Indeed," Basil agreed.

"They're my children, after all," Flaversham said. "But Fidget, I adopted him."

Fidget and Olivia hugged the mouse woman, then Basil.

"Thank you, Basil for inspiring us to follow our path," Olivia said.

"If it weren't for you and Olivia, Basil, I wouldn't have been able to help her with her cases," Fidget agreed. "And I will never forget that or you."

"Nor I you, Mr. Flatlatter," Basil said, unable to contain how utterly proud he was of both Fidget and Olivia.

Fidget couldn't help but smile and shake his head with Olivia doing the same thing.

Flaversham chuckled.

"You've grown since you met us," Dawson uttered with a chuckle.

"Bye, Dawson," Fidget said.

"Goodbye," Olivia said.

"Goodbye, my dears," Dawson replied.

"Well, ready to start heading back?" Flaversham asked.

"Yes, father!" Fidget and Olivia replied, but added before they left with their father, "Goodbye."

"Well, it was nice seeing them for the first time," the mouse lady mused.

As much as both Fidget and Olivia admired Basil, he was exceedingly difficult to deal with. They visit him _sometimes_ in case he was to revert back to his old habits and they did not want that, but they promised to never forget about him inspiring them to go to their path of their dreams and destiny.

When they came home, Fidget and Olivia rested and from there on, they solved mysteries together and all thanks to the Great Mouse Detective, Basil of Baker Street. For each mystery they solved and as a thank you for their inspiration, they wrote Basil and Dawson a letter. Basil and Dawson always wrote back. Fidget and Olivia started with a thank you note.

 _Dear Mr. Basil and Dr. Dawson,_

 _Thanks to you, we have found our fair share of our mystery solving. As far as we're concerned, Ratigan is gone and London is safe and we thank you for helping us with that._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Fidget and Olivia_

As soon as Basil and Dawson received the note, their response was:

 _Dear Olivia and Fidget,_

 _It was our pleasure to inspire you to become detectives. If it weren't for your practicing skills to no return and thanks to us, you wouldn't have been able to go on your way. We also have to thank you for letting us help you stop Ratigan. It was hard, but we made it through and thanks to you. We wish you the best of luck in your next case in the future._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Basil and Dawson_

After Olivia and Fidget read it, they didn't know what to say. On that same day, Fidget received another letter, but for his parents, stating that they were coming home for him.

They next day, they found their son and he told them everything about Ratigan and his adventures with Olivia, Basil, Dawson, his foster father, Mr. Flaversham, and his dog friend, Toby. Fidget's parents were nervous, shocked, but proud of Fidget for saving himself from Ratigan's shadow as well as his mysteries and decided to be next door neighbors with the Flavershams.

The bat couple also visited Basil and Dawson and thanks to the Flavershams and Fidget.

From this day forward, besides Basil and Dawson, the bats and Mr. Flaversham supported Fidget and Olivia for their teamwork on cracking each case.

The End


End file.
